Lily's ring
by Lily EvansPotterBlack
Summary: Good side: Harry proposed to his girlfriend with his Mum’s engagement ring. Bad side: Ginny, his fiancé, still thinks of it as Lily’s ring. And no slash. By me. Weird.


Author: Lily EvansPotterBlack

Title: Lily's ring

Pairing: Well. If you read my other stories you would now that I have never,

ever, ever, ever wrote any of this pairings before and never plan to again. Plus, no slash! Also a first.

Summary: Good side: Harry proposed to his girlfriend with his Mum's

engagement ring. Bad side: Ginny, his girlfriend, still thinks of it as Lily's ring.

Author's notes: Inspired by the 'I hate this Common 'Ship' challenge on the 30minuteficlets community on livejournal. It came disgustingly easy. But also, not so much. :smiles:

Lily Evans looked radiant on her wedding day, and Ginny, as the next

Potter bride would look every bit as beautiful. Harry grinned dopily.

It was still hard to take in that he was getting married, and constantly the

eighteen year old Gryffindor had to remind himself that no, this was not a

dream. When Harry James Potter had got down on his knees and asked Ginevra

Molly Weasley to marry him she had said 'yes.' She was even wearing

Harry's mum's engagement ring. Remus had recovered it from the ruins of

Godric's Hollow and given Harry it the night before he graduated and Harry had

proposed the next day.

'Alright there, mate?' Ron asked, popping his head into the door adjoined

to the Great Hall and then closing it behind him. 'Ready to become a Weasley?'

'I'm not sure it works that way, Ron.' Harry laughed.

'It is if Mum has anything to do with it.' Ron replied. 'She's already

knitted you the jumper, "HW" in Gryffindor colours. The "W"'s two firebolts.'

Harry winced and Ron smiled at the horror-struck expression on his best

friend's face. The hilarity and Ron's smile had faded. An uncomfortable silence.

Ron cleared his throat. 'Look, Harry-'

The oaken door was pushed open and Fred-or-George Weasley poke his

head in. 'Ey, there you are Ronnie! Mum's looking for you. Having a right tizzy

over you leaving Hermione here alone in 'her condition'. Better get back out here

before she Bat Bogey's you.'

'Oh, honestly Fred.' Hermione exclaimed from behind him. 'Don't be so

overdramatic. I'm _fine._' She shuffled past him - quite difficult when she was

seven months pregnant and bearing a redheaded toddler on her left hip. 'Go

back to your wife and look after your nephew. I need to talk to Harry.'

'Oh, hey there Harry.' Fred acknowledged with great surprise, as if

noticing him for the first time. 'All right there, mate? You look a bit drunk. Been

having shot of the old Ogden's? Know I did when me and Angie tied the knot.'

'That explains the speech on 'everlasting love' you gave.' Harry said dryly.

'Oi! That was a beautiful speech and I'll have you know that George was

very touched - Good taste my twin has.'

'Yes, yes we all thought it was quite lovely. It's just we were all rather

surprised to find it was directed at George.' Hermione snapped, 'Now go!' She

handed her young son to her brother-in-law and pushed a mildly surprised

Weasley twin out of the door.

'Now Harry.' Hermione said, turning to her best friend. She bit her lip, 'I

don't know how much Ron has told you-'

'How much Ron has told me of _what_?'

'Well about Ginny of course.' Hermione said matter-a-factly. 'I need you

to remember that we're always here for you Harry-'

At every passing second Harry was becoming more and more panicked.

'Ginny? What's happened to Ginny? She is alright, isn't she? Malfoy's not got to

her as she? I'll kill him.' He said angrily. 'I'll hex him into next week.'

'What on Earth are _you _talking about, Harry? Nothing is the matter than

Ginny.' Hermione said, quite perplexed. 'Nothing that she doesn't deserve, I

hope.' She muttered under her breath. 'And besides it's simply impossible to

"hex someone into next week". Time travelling forward in time is impossible.

Merlin himself wrote that it was astronomically impossible. I read it in his ninth

research diary. He was quite clear about that-'

'Hermione.' Ron interrupted, exasperated. 'We agreed that you would

leave work at work. So, can please shut up and just _tell him_.'

Hermione huffed. 'If that is how you are going to speak to me, Ronald

Weasley I will do no such thing.'

'Guys!' Harry said suddenly. He thought their bickering would die out

after they got married and had Leor, but the two of them were still as

argumentative as ever. '_What_ is the matter with Ginny?'

Hermione frowned. 'Why are you still wearing your dress robes?'

'Well I don't know if you've noticed, Hermione, but I'm kind of getting married today.' Harry said, rolling his eyes.

'Your still marrying her?' Hermione cried. 'Harry, I know you don't like

hurting people but this is just ridiculous.'

'I haven't told him.' Ron said quietly.

'What?' Hermione said. It took a second for it to register but when it did

she looked furious. 'Ronald Weasley! How could you not have told him? He's your

best friend. Ginny may be your sister but that is _no, reason_ for you to excuse her

for what she's done!'

'What she's done?' Harry interrupted.

'Well it's not like you gave me much time!' Ron shouted back. 'I was only

in here two minutes before you and George came barging in!'

'It was Fred you idiot! And is two minutes not long enough to tell our best

friend that his fiancé is cheating on him!'

'What? Ginny's... cheating on me?' Harry croaked weakly.

Ron and Hermione both froze. Evidently, they had forgotten that Harry

was there.

Hermione was the first to take action. 'Now, Harry. I'd like you to stay

calm - "

'Stay calm?' Harry said lowly. 'You tell me my fiancé been cheating on me

and you then say to STAY CALM?'

Ron and Hermione looked at each other in the irritating way they did

when they thought Harry was reacting in the way they feared.

'Harry, I'm so sorry.' Hermione said quietly. She was crying. Harry

found he did not care. 'I went to her room to tell her that we'd be starting soon

but she wasn't there. Her dress was on her bed. One of her dorm-mates said that

she'd gone out for a fly about an hour ago. We only found out a few minutes ago

or I swear we would have told you sooner - '

'Who?' Harry said, his voce deceptively calm.

The youngest Weasley pair looked at each other. 'Who who, Harry?'

Hermione asked tentatively.

'WHO?' Harry yelled, making both Ron and Hermione jump. 'WHO do you

think? WHO has she's been going around my back with?'

'We're not sure.' Ron offered up, looking like every word cost him more

than admitting Draco Malfoy might be an okay guy. 'When we read the letter we

just assumed..'

'The letter?' Harry said, voice wavering with hope. 'What letter?' Harry

wanted to laugh. There was a letter! Of course there was! Hope burst up in his

chest, nearly strangling his heart. Ginny wasn't cheating on him! Of course, she

wasn't! She wouldn't leave him! Ginny loved him! Obviously Ginny had been

taken and she'd written down something to warn Harry, to tell Harry, and Ron

and Hermione hadn't understand it!

'Where is it?' Harry asked eagerly, 'Where is it? Let me see.'

'Harry, I don't think - ' Hermione started.

'Hermione, just give it here.' Harry said impatiently.

Hermione still looked unsure so Ron mumbled mutinously, 'Give it to

him, love.'

She shot her husband an annoyed look, but pulled a slip of peach

parchment stuffed into an opened envelope out of the insides of her bridesmaid

robe, but she still hesitated.

'Accio Ginny's letter!' Harry incanted. They flew out of his disgruntled

best friend's hand and to his awaiting one.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went to stand next to her best friend as he

read it, but Ron shook his head and took his wife by the arm. 'We'll be outside if

you need us, mate.'

Before Hermione could protest Ron had guided her out of the room and

shut the door behind them, leaving their best friend to face the wolves alone.

'Ron! How can you be so irresponsible?' Hermione hissed. 'We can't leave

him alone when he's like this! Remember sixth year? He ran himself to the

ground looking for Sirius's killer! This could just about break him for good!'

'Hermione,' Ron said gently, 'This is something he needs to go through on

his own. His fiancé running out on him isn't something best friends can help him

with. Not yet anyway.'

'But he shouldn't have to!' Hermione said tearfully, 'Oh, _what_ was Ginny

thinking?'

'I don't think she was.' Ron said darkly. He shook his head, 'When she

comes back home - '

'Ron,' Hermione interrupted softly. 'What if she doesn't?'

'What?' Ron asked in confusion. 'How d'you mean?'

Hermione bit her lip, and shoved some of her bushy hair behind the shell

of her ear. 'You read the letter Ron. I don't, I don't think Ginny's coming back.'

'How can she not be coming back. She's-She's got school, Mum would kill

her if she doesn't graduate - If she doesn't for leaving Harry like this.'

'Exactly.' Hermione said, her voice taking on a I'm-right-and-I-know-it-

and-you-should-listen-because-I'm-smart-and-actually-know-what-I'm-talking-

about tone, despite the situation. 'Ginny knows that there's no coming back from

this. This isn't just about leaving Harry, Ron. What she's done is - ' Hermione

shook her head. 'It's unforgivable.'

'But she could still come back. It's not been that long, she'll

realise her mistake and she'll come back and marry Harry and everything will be

fine.' Ron floundered. Hermione was silent. 'I just can't believe that Ginny would

do this to him.' Ron went on. 'I mean it's _Harry_. She's loved him since we were

kids. I mean she used to make Mum read the 'Harry Potter and the Princess'

books every night until the rest of us were sick of it. Eventually Fred and George

fed them to the gnomes. But it's _Harry and Ginny_. If anyone could make it I

thought it would be those two.'

'Well, she's young. She's only seventeen.'

'I was only a few months older when we got married.' Ron said

stubbornly. 'And the war was still going on. And WE didn't pull anything like

this. Harry's parents were just out of school when _they_ got married. And they

were happily married for four years and had a kid before V-Voldemort happened.'

'I know, Ron, I know!' Hermione said in frustration. 'I'm just trying to understand.'

The two best friends fell silent. 'Do you think he's alright in there?' Ron

asked mutedly. 'He's been quiet for a long time. What if he's killed himself?'

Ron said, looking quite alarmed.

'Don't be absurd. Harry Wouldn't do that.' Hermione answered, though

she looked worried. 'Harry?' She knocked lightly on the door. 'Harry? Is

everything okay in there?'

There was no reply. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, equally

panicked.

Hermione took out her wand and tapped it on the doorknob. '_Alohormora_.'

She whispered. The doorknob rattled but didn't turn.

'Harry!' Ron shouted, banging on the door madly. 'C'mon, mate! Open up!

We're worried about you.'

'Don't do anything you'll regret!' Hermione yelled, 'just come out and I

promise we'll talk.'

'I'll go get Dumbledure.' Ron said. 'He'll be outside, right?' and took off

to the grounds without waiting for a reply.

Hermione tried a few more unlocking spells, some of them quite strong

and advanced. 'Harry!'

'Hello, Hermione. I think this little one belongs to you.' Remus Lupin

announced. He held a wriggling Leor in his arms and looked amused.

Hermione sighed. 'Oh, thank you Remus.' She took back her child, who

was waving his arms about and gurgling. 'I _thought_ I'd left him with Fred.'

'Really?' Remus said. 'Luna said she'd got Leo here off Severus.

Apparently they were getting on quite famously.'

Hermione laughed weakly. 'Professor Snape and a Weasley. That'll be the

day.'

'Hermione, is everything alright? I saw Ron, he looked stressed.'

'Oh, it's Harry.' Hermione said fretfully. She automatically tried to wring

her hands but she was cradling Leo so she hugged him closer instead. 'Ron and I

gave him some rather bad news and I'm afraid he'll do something rather drastic.'

'What bad news?' Remus said, eyes alert at the mention of the boy - man,

who was now legally and emotionally his godson and 'bad-anything' in a singular

sentence. Though Remus understood that no one could ever replace Sirius in

Harry's heart.

'Ginny. We think she's runaway. Her trunk and broom are missing. Her

dress is still here.'

Understanding dawned on Remus's face. 'My God.' he murmured. He

knew that Harry loved Ginny as James did Lily. This would devastate him. 'Is he

in here?' Remus demanded. At Hermione's nod, Remus ordered for her to 'Stand

aside.'

'I've tried '_Ahloamora'_' She said, obeying him. 'And the 'Open Sesame'

charm, but I can't figure out what locking charm he's used. Maybe if you - '

'Mr. Moony of the marauders commands you to unlock.' Remus ordered,

flourishing his wand. The door creaked open.

The two of them rushed in and paused at what they saw. 'Harry?' Remus

said quietly.

Harry turned to them, his eyes were blurred with tears. 'She's left. She

really left me.'

'You don't know that.' Remus replied automatically. 'I remember at Lily

and James's wedding. Lily got a case of cold feet, so she took her broom and was

halfway out of the church before we found her and she came to her senses. You

know your parents loved each other. I know Ginny, I'm sure she'll be the same.'

'Really, Remus?' Harry muttered bitterly. 'Did my Mum send _this _to my

Dad?' And he shoved what he had shaken out of the opened envelope into the

air.

Hermione gasped, and her eyes teared over. 'Oh, _Harry_.' she murmured.

None of her logic could deny what her own two eyes were telling her. It was like

she told Ron, some things were just unforgivable.

Harry fell down on his knees in front of the roaring fire and onto the cold,

stone floor.

He felt arms go around him. Remus was on the floor behind him, hugging

his godson. 'It'll be okay, Green-eyes.' he whispered, using James's old nickname

for his son and hoping Harry would by some miracle remember his Dad

whispering the same name and take some comfort from it.

Hermione shuffled over to them and hugged her best friend awkwardly,

'Oh, Harry, I'm so, so sorry.' She breathed into his ear. Leo wriggled out of his

Mum's arms and into his godfather's lap. 'Unky Hawwy.' he babbled, clutching his

chubby arms to his godfather's chest.

'Hermione, I've found - ' Ron stopped short. 'Harry? Professor Lupin?' he

croaked. Hermione shushed him, crying, and motioned him into their four

person hug.

Harry didn't appear to register the comfort, or even that he was

surrounded by his godson, godfather and two best friends. Harry squeezed his

eyes shut. 'Why Ginny?' he said softly, 'Why?'

Lily Potter's diamond engagement ring sparkled in her son's palm. It had

been radiant on her hand, and it had looked beautiful on Ginny's.

Albus Dumbledure watched them sadly from the doorway. 'I'm sorry, my

dear boy. You can't seem to escape the sadness.' He closed the door behind him

and left to tell Molly Weasley that not only had she not gained a son, she'd lost

a daughter as well.

Ron and Hermione tried to give comfort to their brother, Remus to his

son. Little Leo Weasley didn't fully understand what was going on, but he hugged

his god-daddy to try and make it better.

The three adults cursed Ginny Weasley for causing more pain and

sadness to befall their Harry and poured as much love as they could into their

embrace.

The light of the fire flickered. A piece of peach parchment curled over in the edges.

Ginny Weasley sat on her bed in her dorm. She put down her quill and

looked from the parchment to her wedding dress hanging up on her wardrobe to

Lily Potter's engagement on her finger.

'Gin? You ready?'

Ginny sighed. She looked indecisively between the dress and the

parchment, momentarily torn when it came down to it. Ginny redoubled her

strength and added something at a scribble to the bottom of her letter. 'Coming!' She slid the letter into a piece of envelope and placed it gently on the

covers of her bed.

'That for Potter?'

Ginny turned and smiled. 'Shut up, Dray.'

Draco Malfoy smirked, 'Ah, the Weasley fire. Wonderful.'

'Bugger off to the pitch, Dray and take my trunk. I'll,' Ginny stopped. Her

brown eyes straying to the envelope on her bed. Could she really to this? To

Harry? To her family? 'I'll be with you in a second.'

Draco took a step towards her, suddenly worried. 'You're not changing

your mind, are you?'

'No, 'course not. I just have something I have to do.' Ginny reassured.

Draco's eyes showed their immense relief. He smiled tenderly and waved

his wand, shrinking her trunk and placing it in his robe pocket. He paused by

the door, watching his love. 'I love you.'

Ginny smiled back and answered without a moment's hesitation. 'And I

love you too, Draco.'

Draco beamed and walked away.

Ginny waited till she heard his footsteps fade until she raced to the letter

and unsealed it. She wriggled Lily's ring off her finger and held it in her

palm. 'Love you too Harry.' She whispered, and dropped it into the envelope.

'Just not enough.'

Ginny placed the letter back on her bed, and without looking back at the

beautiful wedding dress walked out of her old dorm and met one of her dorm-

mate's on the stairs.

'Oh, hello, Ginny.' Vicky Frobisher greeted, swishing her wand and

charming her own dress to sparkle purple. 'Want some help with your hair?'

Another flick of her wand and Vicky's own hair twirled into an elaborate bun.

'No thanks, V. I'm just going out for a fly.' Ginny said unblushingly.

'Cool.' Vicky answered. 'But you should probably hurry. Won't want to be

late. Potter really loves you.'

Ginny smiled. 'Yes, he does.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dear Harry,

I can't do this to you. I won't marry you when my heart tells me we are not in love. I will not see you again as I can not bear to see you hurt. Please know that I love you but I need to listen to my heart.

Love always,

Ginny.

I am sorry.

Please tell me your opinions as, like I said, I don't normally write Harry/Ginny, Ginny/Draco or Ron/Hermione. Or Fred/Angelina for that matter. But that's minor so I believe that won't garner as much sympathy.

Luv,

xxLilyxx


End file.
